


My Superstar

by ForTheHearts



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drama, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts
Summary: Just an ordinary day on the set. For Ryouma. Or Izumi. He watches his superstar rise to the top with joy.  IxR. Izumi and Ryouma. Read. Constructive criticism.
Relationships: Ichijou Ryouma/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 12





	My Superstar

_Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to Love Stage. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading our story. Enjoy and have a good read._

**He's my Superstar**

In the last few months the two young boys were on set. For one of them was a rising opportunity. The other was there for support. As all who support the dreams of their loved ones. Being a star wasn't his cup of tea. Izumi had gotten used to it. His family helped him in getting roles that were to his liking. The most of all. 

Ryouma liked he was always welcome on set. The current director wanted Ryouma to work on a commercial for him. The young man didn't want to. Unless the role was giving to Izumi.

"I don't want to.." Izumi shook his head. "He's asking for you, Ryouma. I'm bad myself."

The triple threat actor didn't like his attitude. Why was he bringing himself down? Saying all that with negativity? He shook his boyfriends' shoulders, resting his head on top of his. "We'll help you get through all this hardship! Remember!"

"Remember what?" 

Ryouma sighed hugging the young man. Izumi and his family were so grateful for Ryouma's support and words. The times Izumi would say he wouldn't pull off being on camera. That was a huge no no for his manager, and brother.

"You got this little brother!"

"No I don't..."

"Izu, if you don't do these upcoming roles, you won't be receiving gifts from France..."

"France? You mean your music world tour?"

"Don't you want that lala lulu toy?" Shougo smirked. How he had no shame in blackmailing his little brother. "I can get them anywhere over there." He lies through his teeth. Giving him the cheesiest smirk ever.

 _'You have no shame....Shogo..'_ Rei smacks his own forehead. _'He's going to kick your ass one day....say I didn't warn you."_

Rei whispers those words to his lover. The older Sena brother laughs it off. He knew it wouldn't be impossible. Staring at his innocent looking brother pulling him in a tight embrace.

"Back the fuck off!"

Ryouma comes in time. He stands between the brothers. Izumi confused, and Shougo scoffing at the handsome man. The other two trying to pull them apart not to get them to scuffle. For no apparent reason.

"He doesn't have to do a role he isn't ready for."

"That's right, nii-chan." Izumi stuck his tongue out.

Ryouma looked back at his tongue sticking out. His hot breath on him. Shougo pulls him away from Izumi. "Close that mouth of yours! It smells like ass!"

Izumi stomped. He was frustrated the two older boys would always argue. Argue or fight over pettiness. A huge sigh coming from Rei.

"Shougo, you'll have to get ready."

"I don't have to leave for hours."

"Will have to get packing though. So, let's get out of here."

A sigh of relief as Rei drags Shougo out of the room. How grateful he was for his supposedly future brother in law. _'Thank you.'_ he muttered under his breath.

The manager nods his head. Closing the door behind him. Whining and protests could still be heard from Shougo. Izumi looks back at his boyfriend. A nervous laugh, scratching back of his head.

"I'm sorry about that..."

"It's okay. We have alone time."

"Don't they need you though?"

"Nah I turned down the role."

"How come?"

* * *

_Ryouma would be meeting up with the director. He has heard good things from this director. Especially hiring his boyfriend for the commercial. "I'm up for that sexy man role."_

_The older director waits for him downstairs. Catching the eye arrival of Ryouma, he calls him over. "Hey, we're here. Thank you for coming."_

_"No! Thank you for calling me, sir."_

_"Have you read the role yet?"_

_The man asks him. He gives him a quick nod. The elevator door opens as they walked in. In closing they were heading to the top floor._

_"I want you for my main role."_

_"I thought, Izumi Sena was up for the role."_

_"To be blunt he's really bad. And I didn't have him in mind for it.." The old man sighed disappointed. As it changes when looking up at Ryouma. "I want you! The role calls out for your name. Everyone wants you, Ryouma-san."_

_Hearing those words hurt him. Knowing how hard he worked the last few weeks with izumi. Just for that stupid lousy role._

_"I'm going to have to say no!"_

_"How come," He was in shock. "The role would make you a bigger superstar. Don't you want that, kid?"_

_"I don't care, specifically. But you're missing out on Izumi," He shook his head in annoyance. "You're a real jerk."_

_"I'm a jerk? That kid sucks."_

_"Don't bad mouth, Izumi! I know he'll make it big, someday." He spat at him._

_"You're saying all this because of his family ties."_

_"No! I'm saying all this because I believe in him. He can work as hard as I can. Or even more," Ryouma presses the button for the first floor. "I'm out of here you big jerk."_

_With those words he leaves._

_"He's my superstar. I'll be there beside him making sure he gets the roles he'll love and deserve," He shouts top of his lungs. "He doesn't need your lousy role. You're a jerk of an asshole."_

_With all that said, rumors had began spreading of the director._

"That's what happened..."

Ryouma chuckles kissing his cheeks. Holding him in a tight embrace. "I know you'll find better roles. That you'd want to do." 

"I want to work on another commercial with you, Ryouma."

"That can be done. Someone owes me anyway." 

He strokes his cheeks. There clasping his wet lips onto parted ones. He'd do anything for the one he loves. Supporting whatever dream or desire he wants to reach for. Pinning him to the wall gently as he kisses down his neck.

"Your superstar you say."

"Yes, you're my superstar. Always and forever. I love you, Izumi."

"I love you too, Ryouma."

The two young men began making out in their dressing room.


End file.
